The Garden
by Triantafylla
Summary: AU.Chap 3 "Ah, tapi walau bagaimanapun, kita harus berterima kasih pada Kakashi-sensei. Karena berkat Ia, kita bisa duduk berdua di sini, dalam satu bangku dan menyanyikan lagu yang sama seperti ketika kita pertama kali bertemu."OOC-ness. A SasuSaku. RnR
1. Chapter 1

ketika membaca fic ini, saya sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu yang sendu/sangat sendu, atau lagu R&B yang benar-benar menggetarkan, karena fic ini tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali. semua datar.

hum, terima kasih.

_enjoy, enjoy!_

* * *

******dark_uchiha**: cherry blossoms

**sakura_blossom: **bukan, namaku Sakura Haruno

******dark_uchiha**: Sakura, hn. Kamu bukan bunga, kan

**sakura_blossom: **bukan, tapi aku lahir waktu bunga Sakura mekar :)

******dark_uchiha**: oh

**sakura_blossom: **hum, iya-iya. Lagi ngapain?

******dark_uchiha**: ngisi waktu luang

**sakura_blossom: **eh? nggak ada kerjaan lain?

******dark_uchiha**: membaca buku, belajar, belajar,

belajar, menulis, main gitar

**sakura_blossom: **ooh! Bisa main gitar?

******dark_uchiha**: iya

**sakura_blossom: **belajar di mana?

******dark_uchiha**: otodidak

**sakura_blossom: **hm, iya-iya.

******dark_uchiha**: ya

* * *

.

**THE GARDEN**

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** sasusaku

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©**Masashi Kisimoto

**Gotta Find You©**Joe Jonas—Camp Rock

**_story_ and _plot_© **Sharon Himawari

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

The 1st Melodies,

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih indah, lebih dalam, lebih menakjubkan, dan lebih menusuk-nusuk hatiku untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamanya, untuknya. Suara inilah yang mengajaku untuk selalu datang ke Taman ini, Taman terindah yang pernah aku temui. Taman di mana aku biasa menghabiskan waktu luangku sepulang sekolah, Taman di mana aku biasa melatih vocalku di waktu libur, ataupun hanya sebagai penenang di saat aku sedang marah, sedih, atau pun senang.

Semua berawal ketika aku tengah termenung bosan di kelas vocal. Guru pembimbingku, Tsunade –sensei, menegurku untuk memperhatikan pelajaran. Namun entah kenapa aku menolak. Aku benar-benar bosan. Dan karena alasan itulah, Kakashi –sensei, salah satu guru favoritku, menyarankanku untuk berlatih vocal di Taman. Ia membanggakanku sebagai satu dari seribu orang yang memiliki kesempatan untuk terjun ke dunia tarik suara dengan mudah. Pria beramput putih keabu-abuan itu berkata bahwa ia ingin aku terus berlatih, untuk mempertahankan prestasiku. Dan karena tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, maka dengan segan aku datang ke Taman itu—Taman ini.

Hari pertama aku pergi ke Taman: semua lancar. Aku benar-benar senang, karena aku bisa mengekspresikan suaraku seperti yang aku inginkan, tidak seperti Tsunade–sensei yang berkata bahwa semua hal itu punya aturan; termasuk vocal. Ia bagai mengekangku di kotak kecil bercat putih beranama kelas. Dan aku memutuskan untuk datang lagi ke Taman ini esok hari.

Hari kedua aku pergi ke Taman: semua terasa sama. Aku senang, benar. Aku merasa nyaman, betul. Namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di tenggorokan, yang menyiratkan dan berkata bahwa; aku mulai merasa bosan, sama seperti yang aku rasakan di kelas vocal. Dan ketika aku pergi ke sekolah di hari setelahnya, Tsunade–sensei kembali menegurku. Ia mengadukanku pada Kakashi–sensei, dan memintanya memberikan pencerahan. Pria itu kembali menyuruhku pergi ke Taman. Aku menolak dan memberi pembelaan yang jelas bahwa aku sudah pernah pergi ke sana, dan aku tidak merasakan perubahan besar pada diriku. Namun aku kembali luluh dengan kata-kata indah Kakashi–sensei yang mengatakan bahwa besok akan ada perubahan, dan ia yakin. Aku kembali tidak bisa menolak. Aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban padanya, apabila aku masih tetap bosan dan belum mendapatkan motivasiku yang dulu.

Taman yang dimaksud Kakashi–sensei bukanlah sebuah taman bunga luas dengan berbagai jenis bunga warna-warni di dalamnya. Bukan juga taman fantasi yang benar-benar dapat menghilangkan penat dengan menaiki berbagai wahananya. Bukan. Taman ini hanyalah taman bermain biasa, di mana manusia dari berbagai umur datang kemari dengan berbagai tujuan.

Anak-anak biasanya bermain ayunan, perosotan, bermain di kotak pasir, atau sekedar bermain petak umpet dan kejar-kejaran biasa. Anak remaja tanggung, seperti berumur 9 sampai 11 tahun bermain sepeda, sepatu roda, atau piknik kecil-kecilan ala mereka. Remaja SMP biasanya hanya datang ke taman untuk kumpul-kumpul, bergosip, dan tertawa-tawa. Anak-anak SMA juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman _sesama jenis _mereka. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka hanya pergi berduaan saja dengan lawan jenis mereka. Alias nge-_date. _Dan kata itu tak pernah terdaftar dalam kamus hidupku.

Hari yang cerah di akhir musim dingin bagaikan pertanda baik bagiku untuk memulai hari baru. Di hari minggu inilah, aku kembali pergi ke taman ditemani bekal semangat bahwa sebentar lagi musim semi akan tiba. Dengan jaket merah, sebuah tas laptop hitam dan dengan beberapa lembar partitur not balok beserta liriknya, aku berangkat meninggalkan rumah.

Dan di sinilah aku berada. Berdiri diam tepat di depan sebuah bangku kayu taman yang tidak lagi bagus bentuknya. Terpaku memandangi seorang manusia ciptaan Tuhan dengan lekuk-lekuk wajah yang tak henti-hetinya membuatku ternganga. Hitam rambutnya berpadu tegas dengan kaus putih yang di kenakanya, sebelum diselimuti oleh sebuah jaket tipis berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh badan tegapnya. Celana biru menghiasi seluruh permukaan kulit kakinya yang bersih.

Ia ada di sana, sekitar 6 meter di depanku. Lelaki dengan iris mata sehitam batu onyx. Ia duduk—setengah berdiri—di tepian air mancur besar di tengah taman. Rambut dengan gaya ravenya hampir menyentuh air yang memancar dari kolam. Apabila ia sedikit saja lengah dan mundur ke belakang, maka tak akan di ragukan lagi bahwa ia akan jatuh terbenam ke dalam kolam.

Tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari mulutku. Ia _nyaris _sempurna. Bahkan benar-benar sempurna untuk seorang laki-laki seusianya. Mataku tak bisa berhenti berkedip. Bukan karena panas, melainkan karena aku meragukan bahwa saat ini aku sedang bermimpi, dan beberapa detik lagi aku akan bangun dan kembali hidup menghadapi kenyataan. Dan itu salah. Ini kenyataan, karena ini memang bukan mimpi.

Selang waktu berikutnya, aku baru menyadari satu hal. Bahwa aku terpesona kepadanya bukan karena keadaan fisiknya, melainkan karena _sesuatu _yang sedang dikerjakanya. Dan aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha untuk menikmati apa yang sedang di tekuninya. Ia tidak bermain seperti kebanyakan orang memainkanya. Ia menggunakanya dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan cara pandang yang berbeda. Aku merasa familiar dengan caranya bermain.

Aku tahu ini. Aku hafal nada hafal _chord guitar_-nya. Bahkan sekarang, aku tengah menggenggam partitur not baloknya di tangan. Dan ketika ia menggerakan jari-jarinya untuk menggesek senar gitarnya lagi, aku menyadari bahwa ia memainkan lagu favoritku, lagu idamanku.

**nHnHnHnHnH**

******dark_uchiha**: siapa

**sakura_blossom: **saya?

******dark_uchiha**: ya

**sakura_blossom: **Sakura Haruno

******dark_uchiha**: cherry blossoms

**sakura_blossom: **bukan, namaku Sakura Haruno

******dark_uchiha**: Sakura, hn. Kamu bukan bunga, kan

**sakura_blossom: **bukan, tapi aku lahir waktu bunga Sakura mekar

******dark_uchiha**: oh ngapain di sana

**sakura_blossom: **di mana?

******dark_uchiha**: di sini, di YM

**sakura_blossom: **ooh, chatting dong. Memangnyakamu ngapain di sini?

******dark_uchiha**: ngisi waktu luang

**sakura_blossom: **hum, iya-iya. Lagi ngapain?

******dark_uchiha**: ngisi waktu luang

**sakura_blossom: **eh? nggak ada kerjaan lain?

******dark_uchiha**: membaca buku, belajar, belajar, belajar, menulis, main gitar

**sakura_blossom: **ooh! Bisa main gitar?

******dark_uchiha**: iya

**sakura_blossom: **belajar di mana?

******dark_uchiha**: otodidak

**sakura_blossom: **hm, iya-iya.

******dark_uchiha**: ya

**sakura_blossom: **eh, siapa namamu tadi?

******dark_uchiha**: aku belum menyebutkan nama

**sakura_blossom: **kalau begitu, maukah kau sebutkan namamu?

******dark_uchiha**: panggil aku Uchiha

**sakura_blossom: **oooohh!

******dark_uchiha**: kenapa Kamu kenal Uchiha

**sakura_blossom: **nggak, bukan. Maaf.

******dark_uchiha**: apa

**sakura_blossom: **haha, namamu kan tertera di situ; '**dark_uchiha**'. Dasar aku bodoh! Haha.. XD

******dark_uchiha**: hn iya

**.**

**nHnHnHnHnH**

**.**

Lagi-lagi aku termangu menatapnya. Ini sudah sebulan sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganya. _Denganya_. Dan entah karena apa, aku masih tetap mengaguminya. Mengagumi caranya memegang gitar, mengagumi betapa lagu-lagu pilihanya begitu memikat,—meskipun ia tidak melantunkan liriknya. Secara, ia hanya memetik gitar—bahkan aku mengagumi ponselnya, dan cara khasnya memainkan ponselnya itu.

Aku tidak tahu, memang. Sampai detik ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, tempat tinggalnya, terlebih lagi siapa orang yang disukainya. Namun begitu, aku tetap duduk di sini, di bangku kayu ini. Menunggunya setiap hari hanya untuk melihatnya bermain gitar, menunggunya hanya untuk mendengar alunan melodi yang dibuatnya, menunggunya setiap hari hanya untuk melihat _senyuman _manis dari bibirnya.

Aku menatapnya lagi, lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, lebih penuh pengharapan dari sebelumnya. Berusaha mencuri-curi pandangan matanya. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku menanti senyumnya.

Bagaikan mendengar perkataan gombal dari naruniku, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel hitamnya. Dan untuk beberapa detik, ia menatap mataku sejenak. Sama halnya denganku yang menatap dirinya setiap hari.

Ia—laki-laki itu, tersenyum padaku. Senyuman manis yang dibumbui dengan seulas lesung pipit di pipi kananya. Senyum menawan yang secara rutin ia berikan padaku. Ingin rasanya aku melompat bangun dari bangku ini dan bersorak kegirangan. Namun hal itu tidak akan kulakukan, karena aku tahu diri dan aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri dihadapanya. Dan secara refleks—aku membalas senyumanya.

Dan acara senyum-senyum berdurasi hitungan detik itu berakhir—terputus. Dikarenakan seorang anak kecil baru saja menarik-narik rok hitamku, yang hampir saja membuat laptop merah-putih-mililku-satu-satunya itu terjatuh. Aku menggeram. Bukan hanya hampir menjatuhkan laptop, tapi ia juga telah mengakhiri momen terindah yang pernah aku bayangkan saat ini. Dan baru saja aku hendak membentaknya—ketika aku mengalihkan mukaku dan menatap wajahnya, aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku malah tersenyum untuknya.

"Sakura-nee?" gadis kecil itu membalas senyumanku. "Ayo bernyanyi, Reina dan yang lainya sudah tidak sabaaar~" rengeknya.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku gadis itu—atau Reina, lebih tepatnya. Ia dan teman-temanyalah yang menjadi salah satu faktor, mengapa aku betah untuk selalu datang ke tempat ini. Taman ini.

Aku mengangguk. Sebelum pergi, aku harus membereskan laptopku dulu. Aku memandang monitor itu. Ah, aku bahkan belum keluar dari tab, di mana tadi aku ber-chatting ria dengan . Dan sang pemilik nama Uchiha itu juga belum pergi. Ia masih di sana, masih online. Karena merasa tidak enak, maka aku berniat untuk pamit pergi darinya.

**sakura_blossom: **Uchiha-san, aku off dulu ya. Ada yang harus kulakukan. Ketemu lagi nanti! Bye~

******dark_uchiha**: Ya. Oke. Bye

Memang kebetulan, atau entah apa. Kami berdua _off_ bersamaan. Aku segera mematikan laptopku, dan mengembalikanya dengan aman sentosa menuju kediaman di mana ia biasa menghabiskan hari-harinya. Di tas laptop hitamku. Aku juga mengeluarkan selembar partitur beserta liriknya dari rok sekolah hitamku.

Setelah semua beres ke dalam tas, aku berdiri dan merenggangkan tanganku sebentar. Kulihat Reina masih tetap di sini, di sampingku dengan senyum manis yang senantiasa mengembang di bibir merah marun-nya. Dan seorang lagi? Kulirik sang lelaki bermata onxy yang tak jauh berada di depanku.

Ia masih di sana. Tak beranjak pergi satu meter pun. Barusan—beberapa _detik _yang lalu, ia masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sekarang? Ia tengah mengeluarkan gitar coklat mudanya dari dalam tas dan sedang mencoba memetik gitar itu sedikit. Terpampang jelas di sana, wajah lesu—padahal tadi cerah—dari wajah manisnya. Dan aku pun ikut menghela nafas lesu.

Reina menangkap hembusan lesu dariku. Ia lalu menoleh ke atas untuk melihat wajahku. Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu mata coklat bersinar gadis itu mengikuti arah pandangku. Dan ia mendapati hal yang sama dengan apa yang sedang aku perhatikan saat ini. Ia seperti mengerti sesuatu. Namun ketika gadis itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, beberapa anak lainya datang mendekat.

"Reina-chan! Ada ap—"

Kata-kata sang laki-laki kecil beramput pirang spike itu terhenti oleh tangan Reina yang mendekap tepat di mulutnya. Sang laki-laki kecil mengerutkan kening. Namun ketika ia mengikuti arah pandang Reina yang segera diikuti oleh teman-temanya yang berjumlah 3 orang itu, ia segera mengerti.

Laki-laki kecil lainya yang berambut hitam kebiruan, juga seorang gadis manis berambut panjang indigo itu kembali menarik-narik rokku—yang sentak membuatku kaget dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Sementara Reina, si rambut pirang spike dan seorang temanya lagi yang berambut coklat panjang itu berlari menghampiri sang pemain gitar—lelaki yang sejak tadi selalu terbayang dalam benaku.

"Sakura-nee! Ayo.." seru seorang anak berambut hitam ke biruan, yang menggapai tangan kananku dan menariknya. Aku melirik anak itu sebentar,

"Memangnya Kiba-kun mau ngajak Sakura-nee nyanyi di mana?" ujarku sambil memperhatikan anak itu. Kalau di perhatikan lagi, kiba—nama anak itu, memakai sebuah _tatto _di pipi kanan dan kirinya. Kalau aku yang jadi kakaknya, maka tatto itu sudah aku buang dari dulu.

"Umm, kami.. Sa..Sakura-nee, kami ingin Sakura-nee nya..nyanyi di sana. Ma... mau, kan?" sahut gadis bermata abu-abu di sebelah kiriku sambil menunjuk kolam air mancur di mana Reina, teman rambut pirangnya, dan juga _laki_-_laki _pemain gitar itu berada.

Hinata—gadis berambut indigo itu, menunduk malu. Kebiasaanya yang suka menunduk dan sulit berkata-kata menjadikanya ingin selalu dilindungi oleh teman laki-lakinya. Senyuman manis dengan sikap sopanya juga yang membuatku semakin sayang kepadanya.

Kulihat lagi tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Hinata. Laki-laki itu memang ada di sana, dan ia juga tengah dirayu oleh Reina dan Naruto—begitu sang rambut pirang biasa di sapa—untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamaku. Aku menggigir bibir. Aku tak akan sanggup bila harus berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki itu, apalagi ini semua adalah ide dari teman-teman kecilku.

"Ah! Sudahlah." sergah kiba. "Ayo cepat pergi! Kami sudah tidak sabar, nee-chan~!"

Bersamaan, Kiba dan Hinata menarik tanganku menuju kolam air mancur tersebut. Harusnya aku bisa mengelak tarikan dari tangan-tangan kecil mereka. Namun entah karena apa, aku menurut saja.

Semua berjalan cepat. Dalam sekejap saja aku sudah berada dihadapan_nya, _sang rambut raven. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku tak mau. Aku tak sanggup menatap sepasang mata hitam itu, aku tak bisa. Aku takut, aku gugup. Aku tahu ini bukan sifatku, tapi aku tak dapat memungkirinya. Bahkan aku tak dapat membuka mataku sendiri.

"Nee-chan?" ujar Reina.

Oh. Maaf kan aku gadis manis. Aku tak bisa bernyanyi kalau di sini. Tolong maaf kan aku. Benar-benar...

"Nii-chan, Nee-chan ini pintar sekali bernya—"

"Oh!" aku mengangkat wajahku. Kalau sampai Naruto mengatakan pada laki-laki ini bahwa aku bisa bernyanyi, maka tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa aku harus bernyanyi. Harus. Dan aku _harus _mencegah bocah ini mengatakan hal itu. Secepatnya.

Dan semua orang—anak-anak itu, menatapku heran. Bahkan laki-laki beriris hitam itu pun menatapku dengan tanda tanya besar di mata. Oh. Dan inilah situasi yang paling aku benci. Aku baru saja di tendang ke pojok oleh mereka. Benar-benar terpojok. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengakhirinya. Dan lagi-lagi aku _harus._

"Ah! A..aku.. aku" aku meringis. Ugh. "Aku _harus_.. umm.. um.. ke—"

Dan ia _tersenyum._ Lagi. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari. Apakah ia begitu senang tersenyum hingga ia tersenyum setiap saat? Namun bagaimana pun, aku kembali luluh oleh pesonanya. Senyumanya begitu teduh, hingga membuat dadaku yan tadinya berdetak begitu cepat, kini kembali normal dan relaks. Benar-benar ampuh. Kalau diibaratkan, ketakutan dan kegugupanku adalah racun, sementara senyumanya adalah obat, satu-satunya obat untuk menawar racun tersebut.

"Kamu bisa bernyanyi, kan? " sahut laki-laki itu diakhir senyumnya. Ia memegang gitarnya, bersiap memetik senar-senar tajam itu. "Mau nyanyi lagu apa?" lanjutnya. Aku menelan ludah. Mulutku bahkan tak lagi dapat bergerak. Aku menggigir bibir.

Laki-laki itu kelihatanya menanti jawabanku, namun aku tak bisa. Aku tak sanggup. Beberapa detik telah terlewati dalam kesunyian. Lelaki berlesung pipit itu akhirnya mengambil keputusan. Ia mengapai tanganku. Tangan kananya menyentuh tangan kiriku, di mana aku menggenggam selembar partitur not balok. Ketika aku melemahkan remasanku pada kertas itu, secepat kilat ia mengambil kertas itu dari tanganku.

Kertas itu sudah kusut. Lak lagi bagus seperti tadi. Kertas itu sudah basah, terkena keringat dingin yang mengalir dari sela-sela jariku. Namun ia tetap membacanya. Mata onxy itu melihat judul lagu itu sekali, lalu ia langsung mengembalikanya padaku, tanpa membaca notnya satu pun.

Ketika aku tak juga meraih kertas itu, ia tersenyum lagi.

"Santai saja," ujarnya. "Lakukan sepeti biasa. Anggap saja aku tidak ada. Lagi pula, kau siswi Konoha Music School, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku memang siswi Konoha Music School. Mungkin ia tahu itu dari seragam yang kugunakan. Namun kalau soal; _'anggap saja aku tidak ada' _, itu tak bisa kulakukan. Oh, oke. Aku sudah sering bernyanyi, bahkan terlalu sering untuk diingat. Jadi aku pasti bisa. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolahk. Apalagi ini adalah ide dari adik-adik kecil kesayanganku, juga di hadapan seseorang yang selalu terngiang dalam benaku.

Dan aku menarik nafas dalam, lalu menatap mata onxy itu lagi.

"_...You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason__that I'm singing. I need to find you, __**I gotta find you**__ ..."_

**.**

**nHnHnHnHnH**

**.**

******dark_uchiha**: kekuatan suara itu luar biasa ya

**sakura_blossom: **apa?

******dark_uchiha**: pernah dengar seorang gadis bernyanyi. Menakjubkan

**sakura_blossom: **gadis bernyanyi? Tentu saja aku pernah dengar. Bahkan bisa dibilang sering.

******dark_uchiha**: di mana. Di taman

**sakura_blossom: **bukan, bukan. Di sekolahku, Di sana bertebaran gadis yang tengah bernyanyi.

******dark_uchiha**: kau sekolah di mana

**sakura_blossom: **di Konoha Music School, tentu saja. memangnya aku belum pernah bilang, ya?

******dark_uchiha**: Konoha Music School...

.

**nHnHnHnHnH**

**

* * *

**

Nah, gimana? kerasa banget OOC-nya kan? Sasuke nggak mungkin senyum se_manis_ itu ke orang yang nggak di kenalnya. Yah, semoga kalian suka aja deh.

cerita ini belum berakhir, masih berlanjut.

maaf, apabila sebelumnya sudah ada fic/novel yang alur dan ceritanya sama _percis _ seperti ini. sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, karena sebelumnya saya tidak tahu.

maka dari itu, apabila ada di antara para pembaca sekalian yang ingin memberi tahu saya, memberi usul, atau bahkan hanya sekedar _say, hi! _kepada saya, silahkan review cerita ini.

terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

inilah dia. hum.

selamat menikmati! (:

* * *

**The 2****nd**** Melodies,**

**dark_uchiha: **kekuatan suara itu luar biasa ya

**sakura_blossom: **apa?

******dark_uchiha**: pernah dengar seorang gadis bernyanyi. Menakjubkan

**sakura_blossom: **gadis bernyanyi? Tentu saja aku pernah dengar.

Bahkan bisa dibilang sering.

******dark_uchiha**: di mana. Di taman

**sakura_blossom: **bukan, bukan. Di sekolahku,

Di sana bertebaran gadis yang tengah bernyanyi.

******dark_uchiha**: kau sekolah di mana

**sakura_blossom: **di Konoha Music School, tentu saja.

memangnya aku belum pernah bilang, ya?

******dark_uchiha**: Konoha Music School..

**sakura_blossom: **eh? kenapa?

******dark_uchiha**: ah. nggak. aku off ya

**sakura_blossom: **eh? okeeh. ketemu lagi ya! :D

**.**

**nHnHnHnHnH**

**.**

Bus yang baru saya aku naiki segera pergi menjauhi halte.

"_Sai!_" pekik suara di seberang ponselku. Aku menggerakan tanganku untuk menjauhkan sedikit ponsel itu dari telingaku. Suaranya benar-benar bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah.

"Sai? oh, ya, betul! haha, maaf," lanjutku. Setelah menarik nafas pendek, aku kembali berjalan menjauhi halte bus itu menujut trotoar berbatu coklat muda di sebelah kiriku. Mengikuti arah matahari terbenam, aku berjalan ke arah barat, menuju tempat di mana aku biasa menghabiskan waktu soreku yang selalu senggang.

"_Ugh, kau selalu lupa nama-nama pacarku, Sakura!_"

Aku berhenti berjalan dan berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ups, maaf deh. Habis pacarmu banyak sekali sih!" aku melanjutkan jalanku sambil mengeratkan genggamanku pada tas laptop yang berada di tangan kiriku. "Tapi... hey, Ino, kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun. Sepertinya Ino di seberang sana tengah berpikir.

"_I..iya_"—aku bisa merasakan ia tengah tersenyum sekarang—"_Kali ini aku serius, Sakura. Yang ini agak sedikit.. berbeda."_

Nada bicara Ino berbubah. Aku bisa merasakanya. Ku angkat sebelah alisku.

"Berbeda? maksudmu?" oh, gerbang taman sudah terlihat di ujung sana.

"_Umm, Maksudku..." _aku mengangkat kedua alisku, menunggu. "_Maksudku, rasa sukaku padanya sama besar seperti rasa sukaku pada Sasuke-kun, haha...!_"

Aku mendengus geli. Terlihat di seberang jalan, sebuah Mansion besar yang terkenal di seluruh kota berdiri. Banyak yang mengatakan, bangunan itu merupakan bekas istana yang sekarang telah menjadi kediaman sebuah keluarga besar yang kehormatanya telah tersebar ke seluruh negri. Kabar angin mengatakan, keluarga tersebut merupakan keluarga keturuan kekaisaran yang sangat dihormati bahkan oleh Kaisar negri ini sekalipun.

"Berhentilah membicarakan dia, Ino. Sekarang kau kan sudah milik Sai." sahutku. Aku kembali bisa merasakan bahwa ia tengah merengut ngambek di sana.

"_Kau bicara begitu karena kau belum pernah bertemu mereka berdua kan, sakura?" _aku menghentikan langkahku. "_Mereka berdua itu sempurna –_perfecto_, permainan musik mereka bahkan sudah terdengar sampai ke orkestra terkenal sekalipun. Banyak yang menyebut mereka sebagai Pangeran Sekolah, terlebih Sasuke. Apalagi wajah mereka yang mirip.."_

"Penjelasanamu malah semakin membuatku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka, Ino," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah kiri untuk melihat bangunan megah itu lebih jelas.

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

"Oh, tentu saja bertemu dengan mereka pasti sangat sulit!" Di bagian gerbang Mansion yang terbuat dari bata berlapis marmer hitam, terdapat sebuh tulisan. Tertulis dengan jelas di sana, nama dan kepemilikan bangunan bercat putih-hitam itu. "Mereka kan selalu di kelilingi oleh para _fan girls _–nya. Aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan gadis-gadis _cantik _itu. Jadi kau harus bersyukur Ino, memiliki _satu_ saja sudah cukup. Oke? "

Uchiha Mansion, itulah nama bangunan itu.

"_Tentu saja, Nona Haruno. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan berkata begitu._"—dan aku tersenyum—"_Nah, sekarang bagaimana denganmu?"_

Aku tergelak. _Uchiha_. Nama itu rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Tapi apa dan di mana? siapa?

"Aku apanya?"

Aku membalik badanku menghadap kanan, menuju gerbang taman yang ramai oleh para pedagang kaki lima yang tengah bersahut-sahutan memamerkan jualanya untuk menarik para pembeli.

"_Oh, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!_—aku mengerutkan alis—_Tentu saja tentang lelaki yang kau ceritakan kemarin! Yang kau bilang kau temukan di taman itu. Katanya kau akan menunjukan ia padaku?" _

Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah.

"I..iya akan kutunjukan." Sahutku tergesa-gesa, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai ke depan gerbang taman kota yang luas itu. "Sekarang kau di mana?"

Aku sudah menginjakan kakiku di taman. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku ke arah laki-laki yang sedang aku dan Ino bicarakan. Ia ada di sana. Seperti biasa, memainkan gitar kesayanganya. Tapi,

"_Aku di kamar, Sakura-chan. Aku sedang bersiap."_

Tapi ia tidak mengenakan pakaian santainya seperti biasa. Ia menggunakan seragam, seragam sekolah. Seragam SMU.

"_Jangan terlalu gugup. Bersikap santai saja, seperti biasa. Kelihatanya kau benar-benar menyukainya,ya._"

Seragam Konoha Music School, sekolahku. Kemeja putih dengan lambang nada-nada di sakunya. Sebuah dasi berwarna hitam bergaris-garis merah tersimpul rapi di dadanya. Ia tidak mengenakan vest merah yang menjadi ciri khas antara sekolahku dengan sekolah lainya. Tapi ia mengenakan celana hitam di sana. Dan terdapat tulisan _KMS_—Konoha Music School di ujung dasinya.

"_Kau masih di sana, Sakura?" _

Ia—laki-laki itu, murid sekolahku? kalau memang benar, harusnya aku mengenalnya dari dulu! wajah setampan itu harusnya terkenal di sekolah. Tidak mungkin laki-laki seperti dia tidak terkenal di sekolah. Tapi tunggu, jangan-jangan...

"_Hey, Sakura—"_

"— Ino, apakah Sai berambut hitam? "

Suara di seberang sana seperti sedang mengangguk.

"_I..iya, benar. Memangnya kenapa?_"

"Apakah _instrument_ yang dimainkanya itu gitar?"

Aku kembali bisa merasakan bahwa alis Ino tengah bertaut sekarang.

"_Tidak, tapi ia bisa memainkan berbagai alat musik, hampir semua malah. Ada apa, Sakura?" _

Aku hampir menjatuhkan ponselku. Tanganku lemas, basah karena keringat yang mengucur di sela-sela jariku. Aku tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Laki-laki itu, Ia yang selama ini aku perhatikan ternyata kekasih Ino, kekasih yang amat Ino sayangi. Betapa kejamnya aku merebut pacar sahabatku sendiri? tidak, tidak mungkin...

"_Sakura? Sakura ada apa? Apa yang—_"

"Ino, sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang ke taman sekarang. Lain waktu saja kau mengunjunginya. Aku ada urusan di rumah sekarang. Aku—"

"_Hey, Sakura! tenangkan dirimu, tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ceritakan semu—_tuuut."

Dan aku tak dapat menahan air mataku yang tumpah. Segera saja aku berlari menuju halte bus, meninggalkan Reina, Naruto, Kiba dan Hinata yang tengah menyambutku dengan tatapan heran.

.

**nHnHnHnHnH**

**.**

**sakura_blossom: **hey, uchiha.

******dark_uchiha**: hm

**sakura_blossom: **pernahkah kau menyukai pacar

sahabatmu sendiri?

******dark_uchiha**: belum

**sakura_blossom: **ha~?

******dark_uchiha**: aku tidak tahu apakah ia

pacar sahabatku atau bukan.

**sakura_blossom: **oh. Tapi kalau kamu jadi aku,

apa yang akan kau lakukan?

******dark_uchiha**: kalau aku menyukai pacar

sahabatku sendiri

**sakura_blossom: **iya...,

******dark_uchiha**: memangnya kau sudah

menyatakan cinta

**sakura_blossom:** menyatakan cinta?

******dark_uchiha**: ya

**sakura_blossom: **um, belum.

******dark_uchiha**: kalau begitu nyatakan dulu cintamu

**sakura_blossom: **menyatakan cinta?

******dark_uchiha**: ya

**sakura_blossom: **eh, tapi..

******dark_uchiha**: kenapa. Tidak bisa, ya

**sakura_blossom: **bukan, masalahnya... ekh! memangnya

kamu sudah pernah menyatakan cinta?

******dark_uchiha**: belum. Tapi kalau kau mau,

besok kita bisa sama-sama menyatakan cinta

**sakura_blossom: **maksudmu, cintaku padamu?

******dark_uchiha**: tentu saja tidak, bodoh.

Pada orang yang kau sukai, tentu saja.

**sakura_blossom:** hum, ya sudah. Makasih ya .

******dark_uchiha**: sama-sama

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

nah, bagai mana?

saya tahu, masih banyak, banyak sekali kekurangan dari chapter sebelumnya. Maka dari itu, saya berusaha untuk memperbaikinya dengan mendengarkan komentar dan masukan dari para readers terhormat. Review-Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah berjuang keras melawan duri-duri tajam dari dalam hati saya sendiri, akhirnya datanglah Chap 3 ini, sebagai chap terkahir. Nah, mohon bantuanya!

enjoy!

* * *

**THE GARDEN**

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **sasusaku

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©**Masashi Kisimoto

**Gotta Find You©**Joe Jonas—Camp Rock

**_story_**** and _plot_©**Sharon Himawari

* * *

The 3rd Melodies,

Karena pagi ini cuaca cerah. Matahari tidak terlalu bersemangat menyampaikan sinarnya. Udara dingin pun tidak menyebar ke mana-mana. Cuaca yang sempurna. Sesuai seperti yang kuinginkan. Sama halnya dengan semilir angin pagi menyejukan yang kembali mengibarkan rambutku. Rasanya segar itu telah menjalar ke setiap helaian rambut bahkan sampai pada ubun-ubun di kulit kepala.

Pohon-pohon rimbun di sekitar bangku yang biasa aku duduki mengeluarkan oksigen yang telah menjadi sarapanku setiap hari selama hidupku. Sejuknya sampai membuat beberapa anak kecil tertawa lebar sambil memainkan rambut mereka yang berterbangan karena angin. Rumput-rumput hijau yang menampung embun pagi terlihat begitu ramah di mata. Mereka seakan-akan mengajaku untuk ikut bermain bersama. Tersenyum geli atas khayalanku sendiri, kualihkan pandanganku ke arah di mana Gerbang Taman selalu berdiri.

Gerbang taman yang akhir-akhir ini rutin kukunjungi terlihat begitu bersinar, begitu besar. Pedagang kaki lima yang biasa berjualan di sekitar Taman berahut-sahutan mempromosikan daganganya. Keadaan taman tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap sejuk dan nyaman. Tetap tenang dan menghangatkan. Tetap ramai dan damai seperti biasa. Ya, semuanya sama _seperti biasa_.

Kugenggam erat celana hitam yang kukenakan. Semua akan tetap begini—tetap biasa seperti ini, sementara aku akan berubah dan kembali ke kehidupanku semula. Ke kehidupan di mana aku tidak pernah sesering ini datang ke Taman, tidak pernah benyanyi di Taman untuk menghibur orang-orang—terutama teman-teman kecilku, dan juga tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mengenal seorang laki-laki tampan berambut raven pacar sahabatku berinisial—yang aku tahu—Sai. Karena semua akan berakhir setelah aku menyatakan cinta padanya, sesuai usul dari **dark_uchiha**.

Kutarik lagi nafas dalam-dalam. Kuyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus melakukan ini. Bukan hanya untuku, tapi juga untuk kebaikan Ino—pacar Sai sekaligus sahabat dekatku. Aku menggigit bibir. Harusnya ini mudah. Aku hanya perlu mendatangi laki-laki bermata onxy itu, mengatakan "Aku suka padamu" lalu pergi. Hanya begitu saja. Hal kecil yang—saking mudahnya, _kemudahanya_ tidak diragukan lagi. Aku tidak sedang akan membacakan pidato panjang lebar di depan kekaisaran atau apa. Aku hanya perlu mengungkapkan perasaanku lewat kata-kata. Hanya itu. _Hanya _itu. Tapi entah kenapa, memikirkanya saja membuat kepalaku berdengung hebat.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa datang menghantam dadaku. Rasanya sakit dan perih. Tidak pernah kurasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika aku sakit keras pun, rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Tidak semenyiksa ini. Kalau aku bisa meronta dan berteriak sekencang mungkin, maka aku akan melakukanya. Jikalau aku bisa menangis, maka dengan senang hati kulakukan. Bila aku bisa memutar ulang waktu, maka akan kuubah jalan hidupku agar aku tidak pernah datang ke Taman ini, dan bertemu dengan lelaki yang telah mengisi lebih dari setengah isi hatiku. Kalau aku bisa, akan kulakukan semua itu sekarang juga. _Kalau_. Karena semua itu hanya angan-anganku belaka.

Kala air mata ini tengah menggenang di mata, laki-laki yang sedari tadi kutunggu datang. Ia membawa tas gitar hitamnya di punggung. Jalanya tetap santai seperti biasa. Tidak ada keraguan dari setiap gerakan langkahnya sedikit pun. Dengan jaket biru yang terlampir di dadanya, juga celana putih di bawah lutut yang dikenakanya, ia berjalan melewati gerbang taman. Ketika ia mulai mendekat, aku bisa merasakan perubahan aura dalam dirinya. Kelihatanya aura—perasaan itu kukenal dengan baik. Persis sama dengan perasaan yang tengah kurasakan saat ini. Gugup.

Sai—laki-laki itu, sudah berada di tempatnya biasa. Ia tengah menikmati udara pagi yang segar, seperti yang kulakukan tadi ketika aku baru saja sampai di taman. Kupandangi lebih dalam lelaki yang piawai dalam permainan gitar itu. Kulit putih cerahnya memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya wajah itu di telapak tanganku. Garis-garis tegas terbentuk alami di sekitar pipi menuju dagunya. Lesung pipitnya mengembang bahkan ketika mata itu tertutup kala angin berhembus menerbangkan setiap helai dari rambut gelapnya.

Oh, apa yang baru saja kulakukan? aku tidak boleh memandanginya terus, aku tidak boleh menganguminya lagi. Karena ia _terlarang._ Aku sudah tahu hal itu dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhirnya dengan menyatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? bagaimana caraku menyampaikan perasaan itu padanya? dengan cara apa? menggunakan apa?

Dan semua pertanyaan bodohku itu terjawab seketika aku melirik ke samping kanan tempat tas laptop hitamku berada. Pikiranku langsung beralih pada **dark_uchiha **dan obrolan kami tadi malam. Aku akan bertanya padanya, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan keberanian yang harganya tak murah itu. Segera saja kukeluarkan laptop itu dari tasnya. Kutekan tombol on-nya, dan ketika semua sudah siap, segera kucari sinyal hot spot itu.

Taman ini memang mempunyai layanan hot spot gratis. Itulah salah satu alasanku mengapa memilih Taman ini sebagai tempat berlatihku—seperti yang disarankan Kakashi-sensei sebelumnya. Dan aku mendapatkan passwordnya secara cuma-cuma dari guru tukang telat itu ketika aku memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku pergi ke taman ini. Sebelumnya aku memang sempat meragukan password itu, namun entah beruntung atau apa, passwordnya benar. Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur karenanya.

Keberuntungan itu datang lagi rupanya. Aku masuk ke chat room dan menemukan sang Uchiha juga sedang online.

**sakura_blossom:** hey

**dark_uchiha:** hey juga

**sakura_blossom:** bagaimana?

**dark_uchiha:** apanya

Oh. Dan inilah hal yang tidak aku suka dari Pangeran Uchiha. Saking cueknya Ia, aku sampai bisa merasakanya bahkan di YM sekalipun. Sepengetahuanku, aku memang _belum pernah sekalipun_ bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. Tapi entah kenapa, ada semburat rasa rindu ketika chatting denganya. Seolah-olah ia begitu dekat denganku. Saking dekatnya, aku bahkan bisa menjabarkan dengan detail ciri wajahnya. Tatapanya yang tajam, permukaan wajahnya yang lembut, dan muka tanpa ekspresi yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Dan tidak akan pernah mungkin untuk dimungkinkan sekalipun. Karenanya, aku kembali menatap layar laptop dan mendengus sebelum kembali menulis untuk menjawab pertanyaanya barusan.

**sakura_blossom: **pernyataan cintamu tentu saja!

**dark_uchiha: **kau bicara seolah-olah kau telah berhasil melakukanya. Memangnya kau bagaimana

**sakura_blossom: **a..aku

**dark_uchiha: **ya

**sakura_blossom: **aku belum melakukanya. Aku sedang berusaha melakukanya..

**dark_uchiha: **nah kan. Makanya jangan sok

Apa-apaan ini? memangnya ia mau mengajakku bertengkar, ya? oh, baik. Akan kulakukan apa yang kau minta. Apapun yang kau inginkan, akan kuberi. _Apapun_..

**sakura_blossom: **hah! memangnya kamu sudah?

**dark_uchiha: **belum. Aku juga sedang bersiap. Tapi orangnya sudah ada di depan mataku

**sakura_blossom: **ou. Orang yang kau taksir, itu?

**dark_uchiha: **ya, tentu saja. Yang sebentar lagi akan mendapat pengakuan dari Uchiha ini.

Mulai lagi. Ada apa denganya? ia berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan _ia _yang biasa kukenal. Bukan. Kurasakan sedikit rasa kesombongan pada dirinya. Rasa percaya dirinya lebih tinggi. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ataukah ia gugup? sama seperti yang tengah kurasakan saat ini? Ketika Sakura Haruno gugup, bersamaan Uchiha pun gugup?

Uchiha. Nama itu terngiang di kepalaku. Nama Uchiha itu berkelana dalam putaran spiral yang bergerak tanpa henti dalam otaku. Nama itu kelihatanya sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Bukan sebagai pemilik nama dari **dark_uchiha**, tapi yang lain. Yang lain. Ada yang lain. Nama di suatu tempat yang rutin kukunjungi, kuperhatikan, kubayangkan, kuimpikan. Nama yang bagai sudah menyatu seiring semakin sering aku berchat ria dengan **dark_uchiha**. Sesuatu yang mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

**sakura_blossom:** umm, Uchiha-kun?

**dark_uchiha:** ya

**sakura_blossom: **kamu… sekarang kamu ada di mana?

**dark_uchiha:** di Konoha tentu saja.

**sakura_blossom: **Konoha?

**dark_uchiha:** ya. Kamu juga, kan?

**sakura_blossom: **iya sih. Eh, tapi, umm..

Uchiha ini juga tinggal di Konoha! Oh. Jangan bilang. Jangan bilang. Jangan bilang. Berhenti membicarakan ini. Aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Fakta kali ini tidak bisa diterima begitu saja. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan bilang. Kumohon jangan bilang.

**sakura_blossom:** tahu dari mana kamu, kalau aku ada Konoha?

**dark_uchiha:** kan kamu sekolah di Konoha Music School

**sakura_blossom: **aku memang sekolah di sana. Tapi kamu kok bisa tahu sekolah itu ada di Konoha?

**dark_uchiha: **kan tertera di situ, KONOHA Music School

Tak sadar sedari tadi aku menahan nafas, segera kutundukan kepalaku malu, lalu kembali mengambil udara segar itu dalam-dalam. Segalanya terasa lebih damai dan nyaman setelah aku memandang laki-laki di hadapanku lagi. Kuperhatikan ia tengah sibuk lagi dengan ponselnya, hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh pemilik gitar coklat itu setiap kali ia datang ke taman. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menyunggingkan senyumku untuknya, ketika melihat kelakuannya yang lucu dan khas pada saat Ia bermain dengan ponsel hitam itu. _Selalu,_ seolah-olah ia bisa mendengar alunan nada yang berjalan dalam pikiranku, ia memalingkan wajahnya mentapku, dan membalas senyumanku.

Tak ada yang dapat membuatku merasa sangat malu, selain ketika aku melihat senyum tulus mengembang di bibir seseorang yang kusukai. Saking malunya, aku bahkan bisa merasakan wajahku memanas dan memerah. Aku segera menunduk lagi, membuat rambut ini menutupi seluruh bagian wajahku agar tak ada seorang pun yang dapat meliriknya. Namun ternyata ada orang lain yang dapat melihatnya. Ia kembali menarikku untuk menemaninya chatting, membuatku memperhatikan lagi laptop yang berdiri di pangkuanku.

**dark_uchiha:** hey, kok diam. Aku juga di Konoha

**sakura_blossom:** kalau begitu harusnya kita bisa bertemu. Iya, kan?

**dark_uchiha: **kuharap juga begitu

Apakah aku bermimpi? Aku bisa merasakan Sai mengangguk di seberang sana, bersamaan dengan munculnya kalimat baru yang meluncur dari akun milik **dark_uchiha**.

**sakura_blossom:** aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, tuan Uchiha. Dan akan kuperkenalkan orang yang kusukai ketika kita bertemu

di tempat yang sama di Kota ini. Suatu saat nanti.

**dark_uchiha: **ya, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Sekarang bagaimana

**sakura_blossom: **apanya yang bagaimana?

**dark_uchiha: **pernyataan cintamu, masa kau lupa.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. Perhatian sekali **dark_uchiha **ini. Beberapa detik yang lalu aku bahkan lupa, kalau tujuanku pergi ke taman, sekarang dan hari ini adalah untuk mengakhiri semuanya dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Tak kusangka, orang seperti dia punya sisi baik juga. Oh, ayolah Sakura! semua orang di muka bumi ini pasti memiliki sisi baiknya masing-masing, termasuk **dark_uchiha, **sejelek dan seburuk apapun perangainya.

**sakura_blossom: **oh, iya! haha, maaf. Aku lupa. Duuh, bodohnya aku.

**dark_uchiha: **hah. Dasar bodoh

**sakura_blossom: **aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi nggak usah bilang aku bodoh, dasar bodoh!

**dark_uchiha: **aku nggak bodoh, jadi nggak usah bilang aku bodoh, dasar bodoh!

**sakura_blossom: **hah. Bisanya copy-paste, dasar bodoh!

**dark_uchiha: **siapa yang copy-paste? perhatikan baik-baik, dan lihat buktinya bahwa aku

sama sekali tidak meng-copy paste tulisanmu

**sakura_blossom: **eh? oh, iya-ya. Hahaha, maaf lagi deh…

Lagi. Ada apa ini? hanya perasaanku saja, atau laki-laki yang rambutnya mencuat ke belakang yang tengah menggenggam ponsel itu memang sedang cekikikan sendiri? cekikikan? ah, lebih tepatnya tertawa paksa. Memang momen yang biasa, hanya saja _waktu_ ketika ia tertawa _paksa _itu, entah kenapa besamaan dengan munculnya kalimat tawa dari **dark_uchiha**. Apakah aku bermimpi lagi?

**dark_uchiha: **haha.

**sakura_blossom: **haha. Nah, sekarang mau membantuku, kan?

**dark_uchiha: **ngapain

**sakura_blossom: **kau ini bagaimana? membantuku bicara pada laki-laki yang kusukai,

tentu saja.

**dark_uchiha: **oh. Ok

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Segera saja kutatap laki-laki di seberang sana _lagi_. Wajahnya kali ini seperti tengah berpikir. Ada apa gerangan? secepat itukah ekspresinya berubah? dari tawa paksa menjadi berpikir?

**sakura_blossom: **yap. Kalau begitu, beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan.

**dark_uchiha: **hah

**sakura_blossom: **yang harus kulakukan, supaya aku bisa menyampaikan perasanku!

**dark_uchiha: **oh. katakan kau suka padanya

Seketika kedua alisku bertautan. Suara geraman dari mulurku keluar sekonyong-konyong. Mengertikah ia posisiku saat ini? aku yang terlampau pintar atau dia yang bermarga Uchiha itu yang terlalu bodoh? kalau orang ini benar-benar ada di depanku, sudah sedari tadi ia kubentak habis-habisan. Kuatur ulang nafas ini dan menatap layar laptop lagi setelahnya.

**sakura_blossom: **baik, akan kulakukan. Tapi aku tak bisa..

**dark_uchiha: **kenapa. Kau takut, ya

**sakura_blossom: **bisa dibilang, umm, ya.

**dark_uchiha: **bagus. Dengan begitu kau tak akan pernah bisa melakukanya

Aku baru saja hendak menekan tombol Caps Lock agar jawabanku selanjutnya berisikan huruf besar semua, sebelum aku mendengar seseorang mendecakan lidahnya. Segera saja kualihkan pandanganku untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Taman ini ramai, memang. Namun orang-orang yang tengah bermain berlarian ke sana-ke mari itu jaraknya lumayan jauh dariku. Tidak mungkin suara decakan lidah mereka yang sebegitu kecilnya sampai terdengar di telingaku. Jadi suara siapa? suara orang yang ada di depanku? suara seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh nyaris sempurna yang tengah bermain ponsel?

Aku tak dapat mengelak, karena jawabanya sudah dipastikan adalah 'YA' besar. Di sini kutekankan dengan Caps Lock tentunya.

**sakura_blossom: **jadi aku harus bagaimana, Uchiha-kun? aku tak sanggup menanggung rasa bersalah seumur

hidup hanya karena aku menyukai pacar sahabatku sendiri. Bantu aku!

**dark_uchiha: **oke, oke. Begini saja, tatap matanya

**sakura_blossom: **tatap matanya?

**dark_uchiha: **ya, aku yakin kau membaca kalimat itu dengan jelas

**sakura_blossom: **lalu, kalau ia membalas meliriku?

**dark_uchiha: **segera katakan padanya bahwa kau menyukainya, dan selesai sudah

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Oke. Saran yang ini masuk akal. Tanpa membuang detik, segera kutatap laki-laki itu. Berusaha membuatnya balas meliriku bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ketika aku berharap Ia tak melihatku, ia malah melakukanya. Ketika aku berharap Ia melihatku—seperti saat ini, Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menoleh padaku. Ah, begini saja. Aku akan berharap supaya ia tak melihatku, sehingga akhirnya ia akan membalas lirikanku. Mudah, kan?

10 detik lewat sudah. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandanganya dari ponsel hitam itu satu detik pun. Wajahnya menampakan keseriusan yang dalam ketika melihat layar ponsel itu. Apa istimewanya ponsel hitam itu, sebenarnya? aku bahkan merasa jauh lebih istimewa untuknya dari pada sebuah ponsel! oh, tidak. Tapi mungkin, utuk laki-laki itu, untuk Sai, yang paling istimewa di hatinya tentu saja Ino Yamanaka. Seberapa pun istimewanya diriku, tidak akan sebanding dengan Nona Yamanaka itu di hatinya.

**sakura_blossom: **hey, aku yakin kau masih di sana. Ia sama sekali tidak tertari untuk melihatku _lagi_..

**dark_uchiha: **sama sekali tidak melirik, satu detik pun

**sakura_blossom: **tidak dan tidak. Keadaan malah kelihatan bertambah buruk

**dark_uchiha: **lalu kau bagaimana. Masih mau lanjut

**sakura_blossom: **entahlah. Huft..

**dark_uchiha: **ok, begini saja. AKU juga akan menatap gadis yang kusukai BERSAMAAN denganmu.

Sehingga kau tak perlu khawatir. Bagaimana

**sakura_blossom: **baiklah.

**dark_uchiha: **ketika aku bilang 'tatap', maka kau harus menatapnya. Ketika aku bilang 'katakan',

artinya kau harus mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu. Ok

**sakura_blossom: **aku mengerti.

Aku kembali menghela nafas sebelum menutup mataku. Berharap bahwa kali ini Sai benar-benar mau melihatku dan mendengarkan pernyataanku, lalu selesai sudah kisah cinta pertamaku, meski dalam jangka waktu pendek dan menyebalkan, menyesakkan, mengecewakan. Benar-benar.

**dark_uchiha: **tatap matanya, Sakura.

Ini dia. Akan kulakukan sekarang juga.

Perasaan khawatir berbaur dengan rasa cemasku ketika kembali menati mata obsidian itu untuk membalas tatapanku. Berharap-harap akan sesuatu yang tidak pasti bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi ketika hal yang ditunggu datang, perasaan senang yang luar biasa tak tertahankan dan tak terbayang akan mengguyur seluruh tubuh. Hal itulah yang aku harapkan akan terjadi padaku. Semoga saja Tuhan berkenan.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini dalam beberapa jam terakhir, tapi _keberuntungan _memang _tengah menghantuiku_. Beberapa detik ketika rasa gundahku tak tertahankan, ketika aku sudah akan mengatakan pada **dark_uchiha **bahwa aku menyerah, pasangan mata itu datang menghampiriku. Dan segera saja aku menggigit bibir. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya, berapa kali Laki-laki itu menatapku. Tapi yang ini berbeda. Perasaan yang selang tadi aku dambakan datang memburu.

Aku akan segera mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya.

Aku akan segera mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya.

Aku akan segera mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya.

Namun apa daya? tidak ada satu bulir kata pun terucap bergulir keluar dari kerongkonganku. Semua terasa hampa. Aku ingin mengatakanya, namun bibirku hanya bisa bergetar. Hanya bergetar. Hanya bergetar.

Laki-laki yang tatapan matanya selalu kurindukan itu tengah di sana, memandangku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu? entahlah. Apapun yang hendak ia lakukan, yang terlihat di mataku adalah, bahwa ia tengah tersenyum kecut. Sesuatu yang _kurasa _lebih tepat dikatakan dengan seringai namun juga bukan. Entahlah. Ekspresinya tidak jelas. Sekarang apapun itu, aku sudah memutuskan satu hal. Tidak akan ada pernyataan cinta dariku, karena semuanya akan berkahir seperti ini. Hanya seperti ini. Seperi ini saja.

**sakura_blossom: **berakhir sudah. Kata-kata itu tak mau keluar. Aku mundur. Aku kalah. Maaf,

Tidak sampai satu detik setelah aku mengklik enter untuk mengirim pesan itu, badan Sai menengang tiba-tiba. Ia seperti terkejut akan sesuatu. Pandangan matanya yang kian teduh tapi menyiksa itu melebar. Secepat kilat tanganya bergerak dan menampakan di telapaknya, ponsel hitam itu. Mataya semakin membesar mengerikan ketika membaca sesuatu di layar ponselnya. Bola mata itu bergerak ke posisi semlua. Namun bukan posisi biasa yang membuat semua gadis berdecak kagum, melainkan posisi yang menunjukan secara tersirat perasaan…_kecewa_? Pundaknya kian menurun. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Sesuatu yang menggunjang akal sehatnya pasti tengah terjadi. Perasaan bersalah menjalar ke setiap pembuluhku. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Sakura—"

Eh? tunggu sebentar. Ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku yakin benar ada yang mengucapkan namaku. Aku yakin ini bukan perasaanku saja. Benar-benar yakin.

Dan rasa penasaran itu kian memuncak ketika aku menyadari bahwa yang menyebutkan namaku adalah… Sai? Benarkah ini? apakah Ia memanggilku? Ia yang menyebutkan namaku? Atau ada orang lain bernama 'Sakura' di sini? atau apa? apa?

"—Blossom.."

"Maaf? apa anda memanggil saya?" sahutku reflek, berusaha bersikap biasa sambil menatap laki-laki yang memanggilku. Aku tak bisa menahan bibir ini untuk bergerak. Dan langkah yang aku ambil tanpa pikir panjang untuk menjawab panggilanya adalah sebuh tindakan bodoh, yang _pasti_ akan membuatu menyesal di kemudian hari.

Sai—laki-laki tampan berambut hitam yang mencuat ke belakang—tampak tersengat lagi. Ia membalas menatapku sambil mengerutkan kening. Matanya kembali menegang mengerikan, membuatku menelan ludah tanpa sengaja. Semakin lama menatapku, alisnya semakin bertaut merapat. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, ia pasti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Namamu… Sakura Blossom?" suaranya terdengar samar, namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia mengatakanya terba-bata. Ia kembali bertanya sambil tetap menataku tajam, tak menggerakan sedikitpun tatapan mata itu dari wajahku.

Dan aku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengerutkan kening jua ketika ia menyebutkan.. _Sakura Blossom_? dari mana makhluk ini tahu nama YM ku? memangnya aku pernah memberitahukan hal sekcil itu padanya? Atau mungkin Ino yang memberitahunya? tapi kenapa dan untuk apa?

Aku menggigit bibir seraya menggeleng,

"Tidak,—Sai tampak menghembuskan nafas lega ketika aku mengucapkanya—tapi namaku Sakura Haruno."

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa tubuh Sai kembali menegang, bagai petir baru saja menyambr nyawanya. Ia memelototiku tajam. Aku bagaikan terperangkap dalam kadang besi ditemani sang raja rimba yang bersiap menjadikanku santapan makan malam terlezatnya. Aku menggigit bibir. Ditatap seperti itu sekian lama bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dinikmati sambil menjilat es krim. Bahkan dinikmati pun rasanya tidak mungkin.

Sai mendengus kecil setelah sekian detik termenung sambil memelototiku. Ia seperti menahan senyum lalu menjejalkan tas hitam berisi gitar coklat itu di tangan kananya, sementara tangan yang lain tetap menggenggam ponsel. Ia berdiri, merenggangkan badan sebentar, kemudia ia berjalan. Ia berjalan ke arahku. _Ke arah_ku!

Berhenti di depanku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, yang langsung disambut dengan kerutan kening dariku, ia lalu langsung duduk di kursi coklat, di sebelahku lebih tepatnya.

Dadaku berdebar tak karuan. Antara bingung, senang, curgia, cemas, khawatir, tidak percaya, tidak mengerti, senang, bahagia? semua bergradasi menjadi satu warna. Ada apa gerangan hingga membuatnya kaget tak percaya, lega luar biasa, lalu berubha lagi jadi senang? aku yang aneh, atau memang laki-laki orang yang aneh? tidak keduanya, mungkin. Karena Sai langsung membuka suara,

"Tak pernah ku bayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya," ujarnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Tangan kananya merangkul tas gitar yang berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Sebenarnya aku akan menjawab dengan mengatakan hal yang serupa, namun hal lain keburu memenuhi pikiranku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, agak sedikit meninggikan volume suaraku. Ia menatapku sebentar, lalu melirik ke layar laptopku. Ia kembali tersenyum mungil sebelum kembali menatap mataku yang membuatku merasa darah di pembuluh darahku berdesir cepat.

Sai menggeleng cepat lalu mengulurkan tanganya.

"Tidak ada" jawabnya di tengah gelengan kepalanya. "Hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri,"

Jawaban yang semakin membuatku bertanya-tanya. Sudah cukup rasa penasaran ini memuncak di ubun-ubun. Aku ingin segera bertanya, bertanya, dan bertanya. Namun yang terjadi adalah, aku membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Sa.. Sakura Haruno," kataku jujur, sedikit bergetar karena penasaran.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." jawabnya.

Apa? aku tidak dengar. Apa katanya? Uchiha? Sasuke Uchiha? jadi dia bukan Sai? bukan Sai pacar Ino? bukan, ya? Jadi selama ini dugaanku salah? begitu ya? lalu ini, si Sasuke yang dipuja seluruh gadis di Konoha Music School termasuk Ino, dan Uchiha yang menjadi teman chatku beberapa detik yang lalu? ini orangnya? yang ini? kenapa kami bia bertemu secepat ini? kenapa? jadi selama ini yang aku sukai bukan Sai, tapi Sasuke, begitu? benar ya, begitu?

Tidak, tidak mungkin. Entah kenapa ingin rasanya aku mengelak semua kenyataan yang aku paparkan di atas. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Entah kenapa untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak mau. Tapi yang jelas, sebelum aku mengutarakan protesku, Sasuke langsung menyodorkan ponselnya ke pangkuanku, tepat di samping laptop yang memang sedari tadi berdiri di pangkuanku.

Tertulis dengan jelas di sana, nama **sakura_blossom**, **dark_uchiha **dan semua percakapan yang tadi aku lakukan bersamanya. Ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia, Sasuke Uchiha adalah **dark_uchiha **sementara aku, Sakura Harunp adalah **sakura_blossom**.

Sasuke mengeluarkan gitar coklat itu dari tasnya, membiarkanku yang masing termenung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rasanya terlalu cepat bahkan untuk dipirkan sekalipun, bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu aku masih berasumsi bahwa Sasuke adalah Sai. Fakta inilah yang mungin membuatku berpikir untuk tidak mempercayainya. Namun suara Sasuke yang kali ini terdengar lembut dan menggoda kembali membuyarkan lamunanku, bersamaan dengan datangnya Naruto, Kiba, Hinata dan Reina di sekitarku.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke mari?" tanyanya. Segera saja aku menoleh dan mendapati bahwa laki-laki tampan itu masih tersenyum ke arahku, untuku, membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih baik.

"Kakashi –sensei, kau pasti kenal dia," jawabku. "Ia yang menyuruhku datang ke sini, untuk menyegarkan pikiran, katanya. Kalau Sasuke-kun?" aku mengangkat bahu sebelum tersenyum ke arah Naruto, Kiba, Hinata dan Reinda sebagai sambutan selamat datang. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Tukang telat itu, menyarankan hal yang sama denganku, dengan alasan yang sama pula," nadanya sedikit terdengar menuduh dan menyalahkan guru favoritku itu, namun aku tersenyum sambil kembali menyerahkan ponsel hitam itu pada Sasuke.

"Ah, tapi walau bagaimanapun, kita harus berterima kasih pada Kakashi-sensei. Karena berkat Ia, kita bisa duduk berdua di sini, dalam satu bangku dan menyanyikan laguyang sama seperti ketika kita pertama kali bertemu." jawabku. Sasuke meliriku sejenak sebelum suara Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatian kami.

"Nah, sekarang sudah akur, kan?" anak kecil berambut spike pirang itu mengangkat kedua tanganya dan berjalan menghampiriku. "Kalau sudah, aku tak sabar ingin mendengar suara merdu milik Nee-chaaan..!" laki-laki kecil itu menggapai tanganku.

"Hahaha, oke, oke." aku membentuk huruf 'O' dengan menyatukan telunjuk dengan jempol tangan kananku. Hinata dan Reina tersenyum, Kiba serta Naruto melakukan hal yang serupa. Aku melirik Sasuke, yang tengah menatapku juga sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum kembali kualunkan lirik dari lagu Gotta Find You itu, aku sempat mengirik serangkai pesan untuk Sasuke lewat YM.

**sakura_blossom: **akhirnya semua selesai. Benar-benar selesai. Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku, tapi ia—laki-laki yang kusuka—sudah keburu menghampiriku dan mengajaku bernyanyi. Dan, selama ini aku hanya salah paham. Betul kan, Sasuke-kun?

**Fin**

* * *

aah~, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Bagaimana? endingnya maksa, kan? iya, kan? betul, kan? bilang IYA!

hah, lagi pula ini fic SasuSaku pertama, saya masih belum bisa menulis sebagus author lain yang sudah berpengalaman. Jadi mohon dimaklumi apabila ada kesalahan dalam alur, kata-kata, dan bisa saya pastikan banyak sekali typo. Betul?

tapi tak masalah, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di fic selanjutnya! jadi terus dukung, ya..!

ah, ada sedikit catatan kecil tetang fic ini. Awalnya, dengan alur nggak jelas dan ending maksa seperti ini, saya ingin menjadikanya sebagai oneshoot fic. Tapi setelah dibuat chap pertama, rasanya kok kepanjangan buat dijadiin oneshoot. Maka jadilah, saya berpikir untuk menggarap twoshoot sebagai fic perdana saya di acc ini. Namun akhirnya? saya terbuai dengan review-review dari para readers, yang berseru dengan semangat untuk segera update. Jadilah, saya update chap 2 yang **benar-benar** apa adanya. Itulah akibatnya. Tapi mohon dimaklumi, baru pertama kali dapet review jadilah saya gila. Dan terkhir, jadilah threeshoot. Kecewa? justru saya yang sangat kecewa! hal ini membuktikan bahwa pendirian saya tidak kuat. Hix..

maka dari itu, saya bermaksud untuk meminta persetujuan dari para readers tersayang. Pertama, saya ingin minta izin untuk merombak fic ini kembali menjadi twoshoot. Dan, kalau permohonan pertama tidak disetujui, maka saya ingin minta mohon yang kedua untuk **MENGHAPUS** fic nggak jelas ini. Bagaimana?

Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan maaf author`s notenya kepanjangan. Tapi saya sangat berharap pastisipasinya. Jadi, boleh minta Review?


End file.
